Divine Guidance
by Scribemaster555
Summary: Harry Potter's life


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, powers, artifacts etc.… These belong to their original authors and creators. The only thing I do own is my own drawn up ideas etc.…_

 _ **Thought – Bold**_

 _Speaking - Italicize_

 _Past -_ _ **Italicize**_

The Divine guidance

Chapter One, "The Beginning"

A youthful woman wearing a cloak was walking down a dimly lit deserted street heading towards the Glasco cathedral which resides in Cokeworth, her home town. She reached her destination, looking around before casting a silent Alohomora (aka unlocking charm), undoing the lock. The woman poked her head inside to scout if any people were still inside, sensing nobody, she walked in. Once inside the building, she removed her cloak; her attire consisted of her old silk light blue choir girl uniform with a golden cross necklace. Strolling up to the holy alter, got down on one knee, palm together. Finishing her prayer, she walked over to the votive candle, lighting a few of them, before extinguishing them.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Across the universe a woman with silverish purple hair, silver diadem and translucent attire made from different influences. She was sitting on a throne made from cosmic dust, before her thoughts were interrupted, by a plea for help.

" _Dear God, it's me Lily Maria Evans, I know it has been a long time since I pray, but I always been faithful. The reason I haven't been to church in years, is because I found out I was a witch. According to your teachings, I must be evil in your eyes, but then again we're all made from your likeness, so in a since you gifted magic to us. You see, during my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my former friend Severus Snape, used a combination of a spell and potion to make me barren. I employee you, please my lord let me conceive children."_

" _ **How curious, it has been eons since, somebody's pleas reached me. Well let's see who is praying too little old me."**_ the woman thought. Using the power of her connection to the universe, let her conscience floated through the various realms that exist within the fabric of reality, finally found the source of the plea. Carefully she traced and tracks the prayer Milky Way, Earth, Europe, United Kingdom, The Midlands, Cokeworth, Glasco cathedral; there she saw a red headed woman, beautiful expressive emerald eyes, light creamy skin, average height, lean tone body and impressive bust.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The young witch looked around, but saw nothing, so her plea had fallen on deaf ears. As she turns away dejected, before a blinding bright light flashed behind her. Slowly she turned around to see a very gorgeous woman. She was average height, tone body, long flowing silverfish lucent purple hair, which reminds the young witch of pictures of outer space, her eyes reminded her of the cosmic dust photographs and she wearing different articles of clothing from different cultures.

" _Greeting child, you've summoned me"_ the woman asked.

Lily's mind was trying to process, what have just happened. She should've known that since the magical world was real, why the mythological world shouldn't also exist. _**"Wait didn't she said, she was summoned, so she must be god"**_ _finally_ working up the courage to asked her question, but apparently the being standing before her know what she wanted to know.

" _Oh no my child, I'm not Jehovah who is the head of the Abrahamic Pantheon. He is currently spanking his rebellious sprog. My name is Chaos, Primordial of what is and what isn't, I must say child, you must be special, to have your pleas reach me, after all it has been eons since I was last contacted by a mortal"._

The young witch looked at the goddess in front of her. Her mind was still processing that deities did in fact exist. Chaos saw her features morphed into confusion, she sighed in frustration, but small smile soon appeared to replace that frustration.

" _ **This could be fun and maybe relieve my boredom"**_ the goddess thought.

" _Listen my child and I, shall explained the secret of religion and the omniverse. You see I'm lady chaos, the primordial goddess of void, nothingness and everything. My exsist was tiresdome one, so I grew board and found myself a husband in the form of my brother Eternity"._

" _Are you with me, my child" she asked the red headed nymph._

Lily simple nodded her head towards the all-powerful being. The Primordial saw she was indeed paying attention, so she started up again.

" _Our newest batch of children made the various aspects of the Milky Way. Eventually our children the Protogenoi gave birth to the titans, from these sprung forth many pantheons. A"_ _pantheon" is simple a family of deities from a specific bloodline. Each pantheon is headed by a chief, chieftess or maybe both and only those of that family can punish each other and their worshipers, also they can't interfere in another pantheon's affairs, unless it threatens the end of the world, like the Judo-Christian apocalypse. This was part of the treaty signed by each god head, during the divine meeting. This treaty was created to stop the fighting between pantheons. The meeting would be known as "the council of Council of God-Kings, also called the Council Elite or the Council of Skyfathers, is a loose committee of the leaders of the various pantheons of gods designed to gather information and share consultation upon menaces or threats which no single pantheon of gods can handle alone, designed basically to unite the force of the deities of Earth, integrating their separate might into a near-unstoppable force for benevolence"_.

The heiress of the House of Evans just stood there eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She fought desperately to regain her power over her body. Finally, what seem like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds, she asked _"Why are you here, your majesty"_.

The goddess gave a whimsical laugh and asked _"Didn't you summon me, to help you bare you an offspring"_.

When lily heard that, she got on her knees, forehead touching the floor and tears pouring down her face. _"Please your majesty; I will give you anything to help me with my problem"_.

" _Arise my child there's no need for tears"_ the goddess told the young witch.

Mrs. Evans lifted her head still sniffling and her eyes were still puffy from the tears streaming down her face. The goddess gently removes the tears that was staining her face.

" _Alright my child, I'll heal all injuries and illnesses you have or sustain during your lifetime. In exchange I want to merge with you, to live as a mortal"_ the goddess told the witch her deal. Lily didn't understand her wording, but asked _"You mean you're going to possess me and take over my body"_.

" _Oh, no my child you misunderstood me, your homonym for possession is misplaced. You will be in control the whole time, we'll merely, merge are bodies together. You and I will be one and the same, but two different beings. I'll have your body be able to have kids, and I'll be able to experience life as a mortal. So do we have a deal?"_ The goddess asked said holding out her hand. Lily looked at the goddess with hesitation.

The goddess in question looked at the young girl before her, she raised an eyebrow before asking _"What is it child, don't you want to bear children"_.

Heiress to the house of Evans looked at the Supreme Being trying to gather her resolve, before asking _"Yes, I would like to be able to bear children of my own, but my father, mother and both set of grandparents always told my sister and I, to get everything in writing, that way you won't be left holding the bag"_.

Chaos looked at the girl in front of her with a big grin on her face _"Very smart Miss Evans, a very good practice to enforce, trust yourself and trust others to an extent, very well dear here",_ with a wave of her hand, she materialized a stack of documents. Lillian read through the documents, luckily her grandfather was a lawyer and a judge, and taught her the ends and outs of many contracts and other documents, after she was satisfied and saw nothing unlawful, she signed in blood. Once the contract was notarized and finalized, chaos sent a copy of the contract to the Potter family's vault in Gringotts.

Chapter two "The Transcendent"

 _The magical civil war was breaking out all throughout Europe and was reaching epic proportions, Voldemort the self-styled lord of purity was gaining monumental advantages, through death and destruction. The civil war turned from bringing back the traditions to outright chaos and mayhem._

 _Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore were the two biggest players within their little chess game; both master chess players were playing cat and mouse. The two puppeteers were basically playing "chicken" in other words "who wants to be king of the hill"._

 _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

 _Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going through the list of resumes for Divinations and Defense against the Dark Arts. He was about to call it a night, when one such job application's name caught his eye._ _"Sybill Trewlaney, I wonder if she is related to Cassandra Trelawney, the celebrated seer of the 20's, well might as see if she inherited her great-great grandmother' legendary abilities."_ _He thought to himself. The headmaster sent her a letter letting her knows she had an interview._

 _On the eve of January 15, the headmaster Portkey to the three broomsticks, there he orders private table from madam Rosmerta. He orders a Butterbeer, while he waited for Sybill Trewlaney to show up, a few minutes the woman in question showed up._

 _"Thank-you allowing me this opportunity"_ _she said to Dumbledore. He merrily waved her off in friendly jester._

 _Albus Dumbledore, was about to conclude the interview as a fail. He turned towards the woman and said_ _"I'm sorry Miss Trelawney, but you don't have the necessary qualifications, we're looking for, I thank you for time and perseverance._

 _Trelawney was displeased at what the headmaster just said. She grabbed him by the arm before he could leave and said_ _"Please sir, it has always been a dream of mine to become a teacher, after all I went to college to become just that"._

 _Dumbledore turned around and face the woman once more_ _"Ah, a noble dream to be sure, but I'm afraid, as I said you're not what I'm looking for"_ _the headmasters reiterated. He was about to leave when Sybill eyes glazed over and green smoke started to amiss from her mouth and spoke in a raspy voice._ _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

The old man was shell shocked to even move, he continually to stare openly at her with his mouth hanging open like an old fashion cartoon.

 _After speaking the prophecy, Trelawney looked at the headmaster in confusion. She finally realized why the old man was shocked_ _"I just spoke a prophecy, didn't I"_ _?_

 _Finally regaining his composure, he informed her that she was hired for the position of professor of divination. What he didn't know or aware of was that somebody was spying and listening to their conversation, the person in question was Severus Tobias Snape, but in all honesty knew very well._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _A greasy Dark haired man was rushing towards a huge handsome stately manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn. The man was named Severus Tobias Snape and a mega slime ball and bottom feeder. Once hearing the prophecy spoken by that fraud Sybil Trelawney. He immediately rushed off to inform his master about these changes in the plans._

 _Reaching his destination, a handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing, Malfoy Manor. Ignoring his fellow purebloods inquirers about his uncouth behavior._

 _Seversu Snape upon reaching the drawing room, he opens the door to reveled a master petting his massive snake. His master was a man of terrible power, looking upon his white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils, chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs with absolute loyalty._

 _"Ah, Severus my loyal death eater, pray tell did you find or hear anything useful in that filthy barbaric bar you frequently visit"_ _he asked in a scaly voice._

 _"Of course my lord. I just returned from Three Broomsticks and while was there, I saw Albus Dumbledore walked in, naturally I followed him and he meet with a woman, unfortunately I didn't hear her named, but se spoken a prophecy about you my liege"_ _Snape informed Voldemort._

 _"A prophecy really, you up lived to your usefulness bringing me this information. Did you hear the prophecy"?_

 _"Of course my lord, but you know according to the laws and regulations regarding prophecies, I can't tell you what it said, but I can show you"_ _the greasy bat said, while pulling out wand and pointing it to his temple drawing out a silver, hair-like wisps and placed it into a vial._

 _"Here you go my lord"_

 _"Magnificent you truly out did yourself, now leave, I must think on this new revolution"_

 _Lord Voldemort continue to watch the woman sprout the prophecy, all the while thinks about the different circumstances on what to do. Days pass and the dark lord refuse to leave his chambers until he came up with the perfect scheme to bring about his master plan, when his most worthless death eater came forward._

 _The death eater was an extremely short, with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose._

 _"Peter Pettigrew, do you have anything useful about the headmaster's order of flaming turkeys"_ _the big bad said._

 _"My lord, I bring good news, The Potters are going into hiding under the Fidelius Charm"_ _he replied to his lord._

 _The dark lord was not amused by_ _"And how is this good news, if they are hiding under the Fidelius Charm then I won't be able to find them. I should "Crucio" you until your nothing but a vegetable"_ _his hissed in anger_

 _"But my lord, let me finished, while what your said is true, I know a way to nullified it, because I'm the secret keeper"_

 _The dark lord cackled evilly._

 _Chapter Three "The Plan"_

 _The next few days the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore plot, plan and schemed. He was putting great effort into making sure his masterful plan came together. Scattered all over his desk were bits and pieces of his plan. Over the next few weeks Dumbledore spent more and more time observing the new addition to the Potters. James Potter didn't think of the headmaster's obsession with their newborn son, but it made Lily uneasy._

 _A few days later, Albus Dumbledore came over to the Potters, and told them of the prophecy involving little Harold and the Voldemort. James Potter didn't put much stocking in the subject of Divination. Lily Potter, on the other hand since meeting and sharing a body with an actual goddess, she was more faithful then her husband. In the end they chose Peter Pettigrew against her better judgement and instincts, as their secret keeper for their cottage in Godric's Hollow, instead of Sirius Black._

 _Over the next few months the Potters grew restless and anxious. Lily made various potions for the order of the phoenix, as well for many friends and their families. She also designs and fabricated many exit strategies, which includes kits for each case. The final thing, she did was take every important document both hers and James's along with some money inside a lock box, at her bank, where she set up numerous account across United Kingdom and Ireland for her son._

 _James Potter did the opposite and decided to use their time in hiding to comb through his family's extensive estate. The estate was left in various degrees of disarray after his parents and grandparents died, during the previous wars. He never found the time to give it, his full attention, which caused him quite a bit of shame._

 _The lord bought, sold and traded stock in multiple markets; bought, sold and rented out properties to various factions around the world. He bought numerous bonds and called forth loans, both foreign and domestic; gave money to numerous charitable organization; black mail multiple factions, use his family's Head Elf use his family's voting bloc in both worlds and finally going through the family's businesses_

 _Once their vaults and various accounts were squared away they went to Gringotts to write up a will just in case, after all war was unpredictable. The tiny Potters along with Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black portkeyed to Gringott._

 _Potter family and friends appeared on the steps of Gringotts. Normally this can't be done, because Goblin wards block out portkeys and apparition, but the House of Potter were special to the race of warrior bankers. Lily Potter always had apprehension, when dealing with this practically race of Fae, she can't help it after all, she grew reading about goblins and their wicked ways._

 _Gringotts isn't the only magical bank in the world, but was the most reliable. The bank is an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knockturn Alley, that towers over the neighboring shops. It is the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below ground._

 _The small group pf magi walked into the bank and got in line behind a group of pompous family that think they are the Merlin's gift to wizards. Finally, what seemed like hours, but was in fact mere minutes, they were next in line and walked up to the counter. James Potter being trained in goblin customs can speak fluent Gobbledegook._

 _"Master Bank Teller Bogrod, my name is James Potter and I need to see Account manager Staraxe, if he is available for our appointment"_ _Lord Potter said._

 _The teller was an elderly goblin and was pretty tall for his kind, but still very much goblin looking. He was wearing a formal pin-striped suite and round-rim glasses._

 _Bogrod looked through his appointment ledger to see if a Mr. Potter is schedule for today._

 _"Ah, yes here you are Potter's party ten am. You're ten minutes early, so pleased wait over there in the waiting area, refreshments will be provided"_ _he answered._

 _They waited and waited and waited, until Bagrod called them._ _"Potter clan, the account manager will see you now, Brickblood please escort the Potters to their account manager"._

 _Brickblood was Master escort goblin, escort goblins' job was leading customers to and from vaults and senior goblin offices._

 _Lord and Lady Potter along with their friends Marlene, Sirius and Remus were lead down very beautiful carved hallway. Goblin's portraits, sculpture and other goblin art masterpieces lined the walls and ceiling. Finally reaching the end of the long and narrow hallway, they came to a large door with carved figures and scenes into it, also adoring the door was a gold bronze plaque that said Account Manager Staraxe and underneath it said 'Potter clan'._

 _Brickblood knocked on the door in a sequence._

 _"Come in"_ _a raspy voice called out._

 _Once the voice gave them permission to inter, the door opens on it owned. The door opened to reveled a very plush office one would think looked like, if one was a financial advisor. When they walked into the office they saw a very old unpleasant looking goblin, but dressed in fine clothes and wearing armor like a warlord would ware. Staraxe looked up from signing and shuffling paperwork and saw the group, signaling Brickblood to return to his duties._

 _"My Grace, what can I do for you today"_ _the goblin asked in his usual grumpy tone._

 _James Potter continue to looked the goblin in the eyes, before saying_ _"Warlord Staraxe, We, Lily and I want to write a will"._

 _"Of course, your grace"_ _Staraxe said_

 _Staraxe walked to the other side of the room and unlocked the cabinet door and pulled out a rectangular box and sat on his desk. Opening the box and pulled out a documentation form for signing and making a will._

 _Witches and wizards must come to Gringotts to make a will, because the they use a special kind of paper they themselves design. The paper they used is charmed to destroyed any forgeries, self-updating, destroyed any copy if the participant is not sound mind and body, uses blood to be written._

 _Once the final last wills and testaments was written. A copy was left in the Potter vault in Gringotts, another one sent to Lily's muggle account, third copy sent to their family barrister and solicitor Andromeda Tonks of Tonks and Tonks and finally the last copy sent to the Records and Documentation department in British Ministry of magic. Along with making out the wills, the Potter family gave joint responsibilities of power of the attorney, to both Sirius and Remus,_

 _Flashback_

 _ **A few days later the little family went to lily hometown cokeworth. She wanted her baby to be baptize like she was, but James wanted him to be wicconing, so to compromise, they agreed to do both.**_

 _ **The next day they gathered around a basin of water and a priest comes out with formal attire consist of candles, holy water, candles, salt and wine.**_

 _ **Bishop Stevenson was an Oldman that has been with the church since well for his entire lifetime. Lily Evans was one of his favorites disciples, in fact his most favorite out of all his flock. When he heard through the grape vine that she was schedule to have her child baptize, well he jumped at the chance to be the one in charge, when they asked who wanted to do it.**_

 _"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite little girl, how are you Lillian"_ _ **he asked the red headed woman.**_

 _ **Lily looked for the voice, and when she found who it was, a bright smile graced her lips.**_ _"Father, Stevenson, you're going to administer the ritual"._ _ **He closed his eyes and bowed his head sideways.**_

 _ **An elderly man (Michael Caine).**_

 _ **He was wearing a black long sleeved Cassock with Purple buttons, along with red silk Ferraiolo, Black Skufia, Clerical Necklace collar, Pectoral cross,**_

 _"Bishop Stevenson, wonderful to see you again"_ _ **she said.**_

 _"It's is a pleasure to see you again little flower, and this little babe must be little Hadrian"_ _ **he asked and said.**_

 _"Yes sir, this is my little miracle, my precious darling little boy. This is my loving husband; you remember after all you preformed that ceremony also. This is his friend Lord Sirius Orion Black, his wife Lady Marlene McKinnon and Sir Remus John Lupin"_

 _ **(again Lily and James compromise Lily got her weddings in the church to incorporate her beliefs and James have his family preform the**_ _ **Handfasting ceremony look up Handfasting on charmed wikia to know more.)**_

 _ **He nodded.**_

 _ **Before the ritual started bishop Stevenson gave James and Lily a manila folder with documents, records and receipts of the day's proceedings and dealings.**_

 _"Can, I have the name of the child"_

 _"Hadrian James Potter 1_ _st_ _, your Excellency"_

 _"What to do wish for the child"_

 _"Be Baptize, father"_

 _"You know being Baptize, will make him the son of Crist the lord"_

 _Lily walked up to the Baptismal font and gently placed her son into the blessed water. Stevenson kneeled down next to Lily and picked up scallop shell and dipped it into the water and said "Hadrian James Potter, I baptize you in the name of the father, and of the son and the holy spirit"_

 _ **Once the little Hadrian was taken out of the water, he was placed in a pure white robe for boys and was given a white cotton Stoll and Pectoral cross attached to a Green & Gold Pectoral Cross Cord. **_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

 _The next day James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene McKinnon, Remus and his parents Charles and Dorea. Gathered around a seven-star pentagram, each member was holding a lit candle at each point. Lily Placed her son down in the center of the pentagram. Each participant was dress with formal attire (Think of Byakuya Kuchiki attire)_

 _Dorea Potter the family matriarch, acting and given permission to act as High priestess to perform this ceremony._

" _What is this ceremony About" lily asked her husband_

" _Wiccaning is a Wiccan ceremony rather similar to a christening, performed shortly after a witch or wizard is born. It is performed by a High Priestess (or family matriarch), who summons the spirits of deceased ancestors to guide and watch over the newest addition to the family and, in the case of the Potter family, also to help bless the children with goodness and light" He informed her._

 _He then goes on to explain how the ritual goes "The ritual goes like this The High Priestess recites the spell which will call the Matriarchs of the family and once the spirits appear and are gathered, she then begins the ceremony. While holding the infant, the High Priestess faces the gathered spirits and states: "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child. This beautiful girl/boy always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. She/he is one of us and because of that we will bless her/him with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family (state the babies full name and kiss them on the cheek). Blessed be." All in attendance, both living and dead state: "Blessed be" as well, and the ceremony is complete."._

 _Dorea clothes her eyes and took a deep breath before chanting the ritualistic words_

 _I call forth from space and time_

 _Matriarchs and Patriarchs of the Potter Line_

 _Mothers, Fathers, Daughters, aunts and uncles and Friends_

 _Our family spirit without end._

 _To gather now, in this sacred place_

 _and help us bring this child to grace._

 _Once finishing the correct chant, a bright unearthly glow engulfs the whole estate. The people gathered had to concealed their eyes from the intensity. When the glow dies down the participants saw a number of spectral family members._

 _Lily saw that the potter family has married numerous individuals from different cultures, some noticeable like Native American, Asian, Arabic, African and some not like French, German and Russian to name a few._

" _Bless be, my kin, today is a glorious day, because a new addition was added to our glorious family, His name is Hadrian James Potter 1_ _st_ _" the matriarch said to the gathered family and special friends. She then picked up her grandson and paced him through the family purification flame that spears, when the deceased comes. Each Patriarch and Matriarch of the deceased was given the right to hold him._

 _Once again tokening him back through the flames "Now my kin, we will perform the godparent's ritual._

" _Lord Sirius Orion Black III, please step forward and step your palm and please it on the babe's head and I'll start the ritual"._

 _The Potter family Athame was 13", Sleek black handle made from Palo Santo with mother of pearls imbedded into the handle, with Triquetra and Pentagram designs along the handle, at the bottom of the dagger was crystal. Blade was a polished celestial bronze with imperial gold edges._

 _The Lord stepped forward and took the Athame from his unofficial adoptive mother and slide against his palm making a semi-deep cut, he then put his palm onto the babe's head_

 _Dorea looked at him and said "Do, Sirius Orion Black III, promised to cherish, protect and guide, this babe as would a parent do"_

" _I, Sirius Orion Black III, son of Orion and Walburga Black, Lord and Head of Noble and Most Ancient house of Black, Duke of Westminster, swear on my life and magic, to protect this child from those who would do him harm, guide this child in all walks of life by the best of my abilities, and cherish this child like he was my own flesh and blood, so say I, so I swear it and" he finished the chant. While he making promises accepted a thin stream of fire wrapped around the forearm of the chanted and the baby._

" _Then by the power invested in me by her majesties Lady Danu of the earth, Maiden huntress, mother goddess and old crone, please bless this union, blesse be"._

 _When she finished both Sirius and Baby glowed a white for a few minutes. Marlene went next and completed the same ritual with the same effects as Sirius_

Chapter Four"The Done fall of one and Death of two"

The Potter family just finished dinner and were relaxing on the couch in the living room. James Potter was reading the daily copy of the prophet that his blood brother Remus Lupin brought and Lily was feeding mashed carrots and peas by the fireplace. Everything was tranquil and serene for the little family, until James felt wards being breeched.

"Lily, take Harry and run, it's him, it seems peter has betrayed us"

Lily, grabbed baby Harry and dashed out of the living room and raced upstairs into the make-shift nursery. She activated all her previous precautions just for this situation. The Lady of the family heard shouts and cold cruel laugh, and in that instant, she knew her James was dead.

She took out her wand and chanted a couple incantations, but she knew it wouldn't hold the dark lord for long to break through her defensives. Lily heard footsteps walking up the stairs and to follow through with her plans.

Lily knew that the dark lord put up anti-apparition wards, portkey wards and numerous other wards to blocked her from escaping, but he didn't place them once he was inside. That was the problem with Voldemort, he acted like he was the smartest person on earth, but in actuality he was average.

She was pulled from her thoughts, when she was a loud boom. In that instant, she knew the dark lord broken through her defensive, but she wasn't done yet, she activated the charm, she placed in the area rug in front of the door.

As she was finishing the nursery door was blown apart. A scaly man with murderous red eyes was sneering and hissing in annoyance.

"The, mudblood thought she could save herself and her useless son by defying me, well her miserable defenses didn't stop or hinder me, which shows how weak mudblood's are. I'm feeling generous today so stand aside you, filthy muggle animal, and I'll spare your pitiful life"

Lily stood in front of her son's crib with fierce love and protection "Please, your holiness, take me instead, please spare me baby" she pleaded with him.

The dark lord just narrowed his eyes and let out another hateful sneer. "I'm being generous here, don't make me regret it mudblood. I said stand aside"

The lady of House of Potter and lady of the House of Evans said nothing and did nothing, but stood their defiantly.

"Very well mublood, let it be known that Lord Voldemort isn't merciful, Avada Kadvra"

Before, lily could be hit by the spell, she activated the secret portkey imbrued into the rug, with the last ditch efforts, she screamed "Portus". She fell to the floor unconscious.

The rage sown on the dark lord's face was truly horrifying since he deformed himself into the abomination he was now. The dark lord was transported to the inactive volcano Mt. Fuji and left to fall into the hot boiling magma below to die.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance" the man was none other than Sirius black, was racing his motorcycle to the limits. He was trying to get to his friend's locations as fast as his bike could.

The man finally made it towards the small quaint. Village, known as "Godric's Hollow". He looked around seeing the village was undisturbed, but still felt like something bad happen. Quickly the man raced down the street towards the secret plot of his friend's cottage. Upon reaching his destination, he saw the front gate open, an uneasy feeling crept into his stomach and he took an uneasy stepped through the front gate. Once passes the gate and the barriers protecting the house from peepers, he came to a horrifying sight.

His friend's cottage was in ruins. The front door was blasted off its hinges and his friend James was dead, but upon his face was contorted into defiance.

" _James, no, you can't be dead"_ he said to his friend's dead body. He was about to say more, when he heard a famine scream.

" _Lily"_ he roared.

Sirius Black whipped out his wand and raced upstairs. He was pulsing with magic, family magic at that, while racing through the house and upstairs a thought accrued to him _"My, best friend is dead, my sister might be dead, but I'll be damned if I let my godson be a next Vitim to this pitiful excuse for a dark lord"._

Reaching the nursery, he saw the door was blown off the hinges, swallowing his nervousness, he carefully walked inside, and once inside the room, he was floored his sister was lying on the floor and his godson was crying inside his crib. Rushing over to his fallen sister, he was startle by, what he found, she had a pulse a faint one, which means she is in a coma. The young lord gently places his sister back onto the floor and walked over to the crib and picked up his tear stained godson.

"mommy no uppy" his godson cried

"I know" hw gently said holding his godson

"Pa'foo mommy not wakey"

Sirius Black didn't say anything, just let his godson cry into his neck. A loud thumping noise brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sirius, what are you doing here, no matter Dumbledore, told me to being him baby potter" said the half giant.

The Lord of House of Black looked at the keeper of keys, with a suspicious and distrustful expression on his face.

"Hagrid, James and Lily, wanted me to looked after and raised him befitting his station, after all it's my right as godfather


End file.
